una noche de luna llena
by Kary Uchiha CATALINA GARCIA
Summary: la verdad nose que poner jejeje sorry es un OS algo perver espero y les guste


Hola que hay bueno esto se le ocurrio a la loka de mi iner ocurrio ase un tiempo espero y les guste eso si les advierto que es algo perver

EN UNA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA

La pelirosa corría desesperadamente por las calles de konoha mientras mas pronto llegase a la entrada de la aldea evitaría que el Uchiha la dejase sola como planeaba

-sasuke espera-grito al verlo

-que ases aquí?-pregunto el fríamente

-sasuke no te vayas por favor-suplico ella

-vete a casa no hay forma de que me agás cambiar de opinión

-sasuke escuhame… are lo que quieras para que te quedes aquí conmigo-suplico nuevamente. Sasuke la observo detenidamente como pensando lo que ella le habia dicho asta que hablo

-haruno estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?-pregunto con un brillo extraño en la mirada

-sasuke claro que estoy segura aria cualquier cosa para que te quedes aquí

-molestia quiero que seas mía-soltó con un tono ronco

-que? Pero yo… no puedo hacer…

-sakura tu lo dijiste-le corto sasuke-no hay otro modo de que me quede en la aldea

Sakura se sentó en la banca que estaba a un lado de ellos dos mientras se cubriá el rostro lleno de lagrimas, sasuke por otro lado solo la observaba en silencio

-sakura decide aceptas o no?-pregunto el pelinegro

-esta bien acepto-gimoteo ella

-ven vamos a mi casa-dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. Minutos mas tarde ambos jóvenes llegaron al departamento del pelinegro

-entra y ponte cómoda-dijo el abriendo la puerta

-a donde vas?-preguntó ella temerosa

-voy a dejar mis cosas en el armario-el Uchiha salió de la habitación y se dirigió a otra parte sakura por su lado se sentó en la amplia cama

-ahhh no creí que aceptaras sakura-susurro el al otro lado del departamento-pero aun asi no te voy a defraudar

Sasuke se acerco a la ventana de la cocina y salió rápidamente por ella, corrió un par de calles asta una farmacia en la cuan entro sin ser visto o escuchado ser un gran shinobi tenia sus ventajas.

El pelinegro observo las cajas de preservativos tratando de decidir cuales seria los correctos para llevar asta que desesperado tomo varias de ellas y salió cuando volvió a entrar a la cocina se despojo de sus ropas quedando solo con unos bóxer azules

Y asi se dirigió al dormitorio donde le esperaba la pelirosa, sakura al verlo no pudo evitar quedarse observándole sasuke tenia un torso bien formado debido a sus arduos entrenamientos

-te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto arrogantemente a lo que sakura solo pudo asentir

-acércate-ordeno el Uchiha-quiero que me toques

Sakura se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el muy nerviosa, recorrió el firme abdomen del pelinegro lentamente a lo que gimió excitado con el paso de los momentos sakura perdió el nerviosismo y acaricio a sasuke con mas fuerza y decisión asta llegar al resorte de los bóxer donde ya se podría observar una gran erección

Minutos mas tarde el Uchiha ya no podía mas con su excitación asi que la tomo por la barbilla y la beso fieramente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la Haruno, al principio ella no supo corresponderle sin embargo enredo sus dedos en el cabello de el asiendo asi aún más profundo el beso

Entonces sasuke la tomo del trasero e hiso que enredara las piernas en su cadera asi mientras el devoraba su cuello podía también llevarla a la cama y sin despegar sus labios del níveo cuello recorrió sus piernas y su abdomen asiéndola retorcer de placer

-sasuke por favor-trato de decir ella

-mph?-gruño el sobre su cuello

-Te necesito-replico ella, cosa que hiso sonreír al Uchiha arrogantemente quien con movimientos rápidos le quito el vestido que ella traía puesto dejándola solo con un sujetador blanco y el short que usaba debajo del vestido

-Haruno…-trato de decir algo pero el cuerpo de la pelirosa era algo inesperado para el

-que pasa?-pregunto sakura tratando de cubrirse

-no, déjame observarte eres hermosa-le detuvo sasuke.

Después de unos segundos observándola sonrió de medio lado y le quito el sujetador dejando libres esos níveos montículos que lo estaban volviendo loco, ya una vez que los tubo libres de su prisión bajo la cabeza y los beso lentamente disfrutando de su sabor

Mientras sus labios estaban ocupados con los pechos de sakura, las manos de sasuke recorrieron sus piernas y bajaron lentamente el short y las bragas dejando la intimidad de la pelirosa al descubierto e indefensa ante los dedos del Uchiha

-ahhh… sasuke-gimió al sentir los dedos del pelinegro jugueteando con su intimidad

-sakura estas segura de querer seguir?-pregunto mientras se levantaba un poco para verla a los ojos

-… si sasuke… estoy segura-respondió ella besándolo castamente

-espera un momento-dijo el poniéndose de pie

-que pasa?

-voy por algo-dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina donde aun se encontraba su ropa, tomo los pantalones y saco una de las cajas de preservativos volviendo con ella a la habitación

-que es eso?-pregunto sakura al verle entrar con una caja negra en las manos

-creí que seria mejor cuidarnos-respondió el mientras se sentaba a su lado-a menos de que te hayas arrepentido

-claro que no sasuke-aseguro ella abrazándolo

Así volvieron a besarse con pasión y amor, cuando sasuke sintió que sakura se estaba recostando de nuevo no lo dudo y se quito los bóxer azules que aun traía puestos

Sakura al ver el erecto miembro de el se sonrojo y sintió algo de miedo cosa que el noto rápidamente

-tranquila no te are daño-aseguro besando su mejilla

-confió… en ti-El pelinegro tomo la caja de preservativos y saco uno de ellos poniéndoselo ante la atónita mirada de sakura

-como es que…?

-Kakashi me lo explico-acepto el un poco avergonzado

-jeje el sensei es un poco… raro-rio ella divertida

-siempre lo a sido… creo-dijo el mientras volvía a besarle el cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y la abrazaba protectoramente

-as lo… con cuidado-pidió ella abrazándolo. Sasuke comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente mientras ella sentía un gran dolor como si le estuviese atravesando una katana

-sasuke… me… duele-dijo cuando el entro por completo

-lo siento es… inevitable-dijo el mientras quitaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos con tiernos besos

Unos momentos mas tarde cuando sakura sintió que el dolor se iba dejando paso a una nueva sensación movió un poco sus caderas indicándole a sasuke que podía seguir a lo que el sonrió y la comenzó a embestir entrando y saliendo al principio lentamente pero sus instintos le pedían que acelerara cosa que hiso mientras no dejaba de besar tosa la piel de sakura dejando algunas marcas rojisas que se volverían chupetones al dia siguiente

-ahhh sakura eres tan estrecha-gemía una y otra vez asiendo que su miembro entrase mas en ella

-sasuke… ahhh

Las embestidas de sasuke se tornaron salvajes llevándolos a ambos a un mundo completamente nuevo donde solo existían ellos y el placer que estaban sintiendo, cuando sasuke sintió que ya no podría mas disminuyo la velocidad de sus embestidas y aumentando la fuerza asta que ambos llegaron al clímax soltando fuertes gemidos

-sasuke yo… te amo-dijo sakura cuando sintió que el pelinegro se desplomaba a su lado

-ahhh-sasuke suspiro mientras la abrazaba y cubriá a ambos con las sabanas

-yo también te amo-susurro antes de que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo sumiéndose en un profundo sueño

Tras esa primera noche de luna llena que pasaron les seguirían otras en las que ambos descubrirían lo que es la pasión el deseo y sobretodo el amor verdadero


End file.
